403 : Relocation
by me11
Summary: Episode 3: Chloe moves in with Lex...
1. Teaser

**4.03 – Relocation**  
  
**Teaser  
**

_A/N: Here's episode 3. It's a mostly a filler episode to wrap up some of the loose ends left from 1 and 2. I'm almost done 4 and it's a lot more fun, has some adventure, and 5 may even have some action. It depends on how creative I feel. Enjoy! :0)_

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON SMALLVILLE:_

_-She looked around the house, the reality setting in; her father wouldn't come home at five thirty, dinner wouldn't be made for her when she came home from the Torch office, and there would be no coffee brewing when she came downstairs in the morning...  
_  
_-"Chloe..." he muttered shakily, his eyes welled up as well. She caught his gaze quickly and then burst into tears. Pete reached out and hugged her tightly. Chloe buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and sobs overtook her body_.

_- "Okay listen," Lex put both hands on her shoulders now. "You don't have to stay here, but I want you to know that this room will always be here for you. Okay? Even if you move to Edge City, there will always be a place for you in Smallville."_

_-"I think that he understands me right now. I need someone right now, and Lex has been looking for someone to let him help. This just feels like it's what I should do."_

* * *

There were footsteps sounding behind her while she walked, not uncommon in Metropolis, but rather unusual in Smallville. At least at that time of the day. Chloe wasn't worried though; she knew who it was. Any other girl would be paranoid at the idea of someone following them around at five thirty in the morning. Chloe knew that he was just doing his job.  
  
For the last week now she'd been living in the Luthor mansion, in the room that Lex had set aside for her. The man following her, a beefy security guard named Quinn, had been hired by Lex the day she moved in. Since Chloe had refused to go into hiding again, Lex had insisted on having various members of his security staff around to protect her around the clock.  
  
"For your safety," he'd told her sternly, though she'd really had no objections. Not after what had happened to her father. "If you won't relocate to another safe house, I insist that you co-operate with my security team."  
  
Chloe had agreed, not that she usually responded well to people ordering her around, because she was determined not to hide from Lionel Luthor anymore. "Look how great hiding worked last time," she'd pointed out to Lex bitterly. "I hid away with Dad and Lionel still found a way to get to us. I'm through hiding now."  
  
Currently, she was walking through the gardens on the east side of the mansion, heading towards a stone bench that she'd discovered her second day there. Chloe reached the bench and sat down. She checked her watch, wondering how long it was until sunrise. She heard Quinn's footsteps halt and could feel him watching her. She tried to ignore it, but after only a couple of minutes she began feeling uneasy with his gaze locked on her.  
  
"If you _must _follow me," Chloe called over her shoulder. "At least come sit down. You're creeping me out." She could hear his footsteps approach again as he made his way over. He joined her on the bench, surprisingly graceful for someone so large. Chloe felt very tiny next to him.  
  
They sat for a few minutes before he finally said anything. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her, looking quite put out about addressing her first.  
  
"Making sure the sun rises," Chloe told him. He just nodded and continued to let his eyes dart back and forth, keeping watch for anyone else out on the grounds. He'd obviously been trained well. "So," Chloe felt the need to break the ice; he was going to be following her around for a while. "You got a family Quinn?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise but then nodded. "Wife's five months pregnant," he told her, his voice betraying his excitement, though his face remained impassive.  
  
"Girl or boy?" she asked him, fingers playing idly with a dandelion.  
  
"We're going to wait," he continued to look around. "Be surprised."  
  
"Oh," Chloe nodded. He seemed to be opening up because he looked sideways at her briefly.  
  
"So shouldn't you be in bed right about now?" he asked. "Mr. Luthor told us that you were done with school for the year...why aren't you sleeping in?"  
  
Chloe popped the head off of the dandelion. "Can't sleep," she told him vaguely. He nodded quickly, probably thinking he'd overstepped his boundaries by even asking. 'He probably thinks I'm some kind of rich princess,' she thought. "The mansion is ..._different_ than what I'm used to," she admitted. Quinn nodded.  
  
"It's starting," he nodded towards the eastern horizon, where the first streaks of pink began to appear. They watched silently until the sun was fully risen, the sky a golden orange.  
  
"You live in Metropolis right?" she asked him. When he nodded she had to ask: "Can you see the sunrise from where you live?"  
  
Quinn shrugged. "Sort of," he looked thoughtful. "Not like this."  
  
"When I lived in the city, I never once saw the sun rise," Chloe told him. "Isn't that strange?"  
  
"I don't know," he smirked slightly. "I've never really thought about it before."  
  
"Dad used to try to wake me, but..." she trailed off, suddenly feeling the urge to get away. Chloe scrambled quickly to her feet. "I'm kind of cold," she said lamely. "I'm going to go in." He seemed to notice her desire to be alone, and let her get a few feet away before he began to follow.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. One

**Chapter One  
**  
Lex checked his watch for the tenth time that morning. He was eating breakfast in the dining room (a new development since Chloe had moved in) and couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long to join him. He used to have the staff bring his breakfast into his study, where he worked through the mountains of paperwork on his desk before going into the Plant. With Chloe living there now, he'd begun to eat his meals in the dining room, so she would have some company.  
  
Actually, if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed having someone else in the place; it gave him a feeling of normalcy. Hence the constant watch checking. Chloe had been an early riser all week, not because she was particularly a morning person, but because she'd been having trouble sleeping. She hadn't told him of course, but the security personnel he had on her had let him know.  
  
Just as he was checking his watch again (number eleven) the clicking of her shoes on the stone floor announced her arrival. "Good morning Chloe," he greeted her, and then took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Morning," she yawned and groped desperately for the coffee decanter in the middle of the table, immediately pouring herself a cup. She gulped it back quickly, seemingly not noticing the temperature, and poured a second cup. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. "Going back to work today?" she asked him, noting the suit he was wearing. He'd taken the last week off of work, and hung around the mansion, helping her settle in.  
  
Truthfully, he'd spent most of his time hovering over her, driving her crazy. He realized the day before and decided that maybe it was best if he returned to his normal routine, so he was going back to work. "I'd planned on it," Lex sipped his orange juice. "But I could take the day off if you want me to stay here with you."  
  
"That's okay," she replied quickly, almost too quickly. "You should go to work."  
  
Lex tried not to feel too insulted, because he knew that if she'd done it to him, he would be much ruder about letting her know. "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked instead. She averted her eyes and looked into her eggs.  
  
"Actually I do," she poked at the eggs with her fork. Lex was pleased to hear that she was doing something; she'd spent the last week on the mansion grounds. "Mrs. Kent is coming to pick me up," she continued. "Hear and Pete are going to help me go through the stuff at home, start packing it up."  
  
Lex was silent for a moment. "Chloe you should have said something," he told her. "I could just get some movers in to pack everything for you."  
  
"No," she cried, surprising him. "I don't want strangers going through my dad's things... I mean, thanks anyways, but—"  
  
Lex shook his head, cutting her off. "Don't apologize, I understand," he told her kindly. "If you need any help let me know. I'll go over and lend a hand, okay?"  
  
She nodded quietly and proceeded to finish her breakfast in silence. Lex followed her lead, the only sounds filling the large dining room was the clanks of cutlery against the dishes.  
  
Lex finished eating and checked his watch. He frowned slightly, realizing that he had to get going if he was going to get to work for nine. "I'm going to go now," he walked over to her and put a hand down on her shoulder. "Call me at work if you need anything."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Have a good day," she said numbly to his retreating back. Lex paused briefly in the doorway, but then kept walking.

* * *

Pete found Chloe amongst a pile of boxes later that day. She'd packed up all of her father's clothes into large boxes with the word "donations" written across them in black marker. Currently, she was sitting at the end of Gabe's bed, staring intently at a picture frame in her hands.  
  
"Chlo?" Pete asked her, making her jump slightly in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's okay," she gave him a weak grin and put the frame into a nearby box. "I was spacing." She got up off of the bed and walked over to the dresser, dropping various objects into yet another box.  
  
"Kitchen's all packed," Pete told her. "Mrs. Kent moved on to the living room. I thought I'd come and see if you needed any help."  
  
Chloe sighed and looked around the room. "It's just furniture left," she ran a hand through her hair exhaustedly. "But Dad's office needs to be packed up, and my stuff does too."  
  
"Do you want me to start on the office?" Pete asked her, not really wanting to have to go through Chloe's things. She didn't answer. "Chlo? Chloe?"  
  
"What?" Chloe snapped to attention and shook her head to clear it. "Oh yeah, sure. You do the office."  
  
Pete frowned. "Maybe we should go outside for a few minutes. Get some air?" He thought she might fight him, but instead she merely nodded dazedly. Pete slung an arm around her shoulder and led her out of Gabe's room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Martha was packing various videos and DVDs into a box.  
  
"Hey you two," she greeted them and climbed to her feet, brushing her hands off on her jeans.  
  
"We were thinking about taking a break," Pete told her. Martha smiled in relief.  
  
"That's a good idea," she nodded. "I could use a drink."  
  
"Talon?" Pete asked them. Chloe almost moaned at the idea of her favorite coffee.

* * *

The Talon's new managers had left the coffee shop the same way that it was when Lana ran it. The Egyptian theme remained, and so did most of the old wait staff. Chloe could feel the eyes on her when she walked inside with Pete and Martha. She ignored them and slid into a free booth beside Pete. One of the waitresses, Chrissy, came over to take their order.  
  
"Hi guys," she greeted them and gave Chloe an annoyingly sympathetic smile. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have a green tea please," Martha ordered politely. Pete asked for a regular coffee.  
  
"Do you want your usual Chloe?" Chrissy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, please," Chloe nodded distractedly. Chrissy seemed a little put off by her lack of enthusiasm, unusual when Chloe was about to get her favorite latte, but managed to quickly hide it with a large smile.  
  
"Coming right up," she chirped and made her way over to the counter to prepare the drinks.  
  
Chloe sighed and slumped down into her seat, closing her eyes. She was exhausted from getting up so early. "Chloe?" Martha asked her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Tired," Chloe forced her eyes open. "I was up early today."  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day," Martha suggested. "We can finish packing tomorrow." Pete nodded and looked at Chloe expectantly.  
  
"That sounds good," he agreed, voice hopeful.  
  
"Okay," Chloe sighed again, wishing that everyone would stop trying so hard to please her. "Could we stop back there and pick up some of my things though?"  
  
"Is your room at Luthor's pretty bare?" Pete grinned. She shrugged.  
  
"It's nice," she clarified. "But I don't have any of my books or CDs." Chrissy brought the drinks over to them. Chloe watched her when she carried a mug over to a man a few tables away, Quinn. She'd forgotten about him.  
  
"He's good," Martha followed her gaze. "I didn't even notice him following us."  
  
"Trust Lex Luthor to know the best professional stalkers in Metropolis," Pete couldn't resist the jab.  
  
"I like him," Chloe muttered quietly, sipping at her drink. She caught Quinn's gaze briefly before letting her mind drift into space again.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Two

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Been a while... I know, I suck. _  
  
Lex could barely contain his relief when he strode out of the plant at five thirty. There'd been a mountain of paperwork waiting for him that morning, most of which was so trivial that he'd been surprised to see it. In the past he'd never been asked to authorize schedules or truck routes, but for some reason his plant manager had deemed it necessary to get his okay. The new manager was a decent man, but he was no Gabe Sullivan.  
  
He resisted the urge to call home and check on Chloe, and instead climbed into his car, anxious to get home. Five minutes later he was pulling the car into the round lane in front of the mansion, realizing that he'd broken his previous record of six minutes driving time.  
  
The new butler (who Lex had hired after he'd returned home from his latest stint in the hospital), Walden, met him at the door and took his overcoat. "Is Chloe back yet?" Lex asked him.  
  
"Yes sir," Walden nodded. "She returned about an hour ago. She is in the den."  
  
Lex nodded and made his way down one of the hallways, headed towards the den. The doors were closed. He briefly considered leaving her alone until dinner was ready, but realized that he was curious about how her day had been. Though the thought puzzled him, he pretended that it didn't and pushed the doors open.  
  
Chloe turned around from her place on the couch and quickly hit a button on the remote, the TV flicking off with a quick flash, cutting off a picture of a laughing blonde girl with two braids. "Hi," she greeted once he'd made his way over and joined her on the couch.  
  
"Hello," Lex nodded towards the TV. "What were you watching?" She stood up and made her way to the VCR, ejecting a cassette.  
  
"Mrs. Kent found some old home movies," she explained. "I'd forgotten about them."  
  
Her tone clearly said that she didn't want to talk about it, so he easily changed the subject. "How did the packing go?" he asked instead.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Okay," she sat back down on the couch. "Just the living room and Dad's office left. I brought the rest of my stuff over here, I hope that's okay."  
  
"Of course it is," Lex was suddenly uncomfortable with the realization that there was going to be someone else living in the mansion. "You live here too now." She nodded quietly and neither of them knew what to say. Chloe began to fidget.  
  
"Well," she finally said in a rush, to fill the silence. "The Kent's said that I could keep the rest of the stuff in their barn, in case I want it one day."  
  
"You know that there's plenty of storage space here," he told her. "If you want to keep your father's things near by."  
  
"It's just some old junk," Chloe told him quickly. "It's nothing important."  
  
He didn't believe her. "Come with me," he stood up and waited for her to follow. "I have something to show you." Chloe raised her eyebrows but followed him out of the room.  
  
"You didn't buy me a car did you?" she asked him warily. Lex stopped and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"No, do you want a car?" he asked her; eager at the idea of buying her something...he understood concepts like gift giving. She shook her head.  
  
"No," his eagerness earned a wry grin from her though. Lex grinned back and continued to lead her towards a lone door in one of the back halls. He opened it and led her down a flight of stairs into the basement.  
  
There were two large rooms on either side of the single hallway. He led her into the left room and closed the door behind them. Chloe looked around at the old boxes and various pieces of furniture that filled the enormous room. "What is all this?" she asked him.  
  
Lex opened the closest box, the one with the least amount of dust on it. "These were my mother's things," he told her. He'd never told anyone about keeping them before, not even Clark or Helen. Chloe looked surprised. "When she died my father had her things put in storage, and when I moved to Smallville I had them shipped here."  
  
She ran her fingers over a small music box. "Why did you keep all of this?" she asked him.  
  
Lex shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to throw any of it away," he admitted. "Some of it is of value, but for the most part, it's just some old stuff that's not worth anything to anyone. Except me."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked him.  
  
Lex lifted a small teddy bear out of the box and sighed. "I want you to know that it's okay to want to keep these things," Lex looked at her seriously. "It might be too hard right now, but in a little while you might want to have all of his things to remember him by. I don't want you to regret getting rid of anything too quickly."  
  
She nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. "You knew my father," she peered intently at the small teddy bear. "What was your mother like?"  
  
Lex hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about his mother; things she'd loved and the things she'd done. She looked up at him innocently, not able to really understand why he didn't trust anyone. Seeming to realize that he didn't want to share, she averted her gaze. "I'm sorry," she said quietly looking at her hands. "I shouldn't have asked; it's none of my business."  
  
"She was unhappy," Lex ignored her last statement and tightened his grip on the bear. "Most of the time she was unhappy; with my father, with her life. The way it turned out."  
  
Chloe paled and looked like she wanted to reach out to him, but was holding herself back. "Oh Lex," she tried to reassure him. "I'm sure that's not true—"  
  
He shook his head and cut her off. "No, it's true," he told her, expression blank. "Most of the time, that I can remember, she was unhappy."  
  
"But not all of the time?"  
  
He smiled softly. "No, not all of the time," he answered. Chloe watched him patiently, waiting for him to elaborate. Instead, he dropped the bear back into the box and folded the flaps shut. "I'm hungry," he told her. "Let's go get some dinner." Chloe looked like she wanted to say something more, but quietly followed him back upstairs, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tuesday morning broke through with more rain clouds. Chloe was pleased to see fresh Belgian waffles when she walked into the dining room for breakfast. She'd slept really well the night before, for a change, and was visibly more alert than the previous morning.  
  
Lex seemed to notice. "Good morning Chloe," he greeted her, smirking slightly at the extra bounce in her step.  
  
"Morning," she gave him a small grin, still a little unused to seeing him first thing in the morning. He was wearing an impeccably tailored black suit, complete with a silk, stark white shirt and tie. "You look nice," she remarked, chugging back an entire cup of coffee. "Big day?"  
  
He nodded. "I have a board meeting in Metropolis," he pushed his plate away and sipped at a glass of juice.  
  
"Sound's fun," she snarked and drizzled syrup all over her waffles.  
  
"I'm sure it will be a blast," Lex drawled, reaching for a copy of the Daily Planet that Walden had left for him. Chloe turned back to her waffles and they ate in a companionable silence until Walden knocked on the door.  
  
Lex and Chloe both looked at him questioningly. "Excuse me sir, miss," he held a cordless phone out to them. "There is a Miss Lang on the phone. She is asking for either you or Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"Chloe," she corrected automatically. Lex reached for the phone.  
  
"Thank you Walden," he nodded to the butler and answered the phone. "Lana?" Chloe busied herself with her waffles while Lex talked.  
  
She wasn't too sure what to say to her ex-roommate when it was finally her turn to talk. Knowing Lana, their conversation would be about Chloe's feelings, and a few mentions of Lana's parents, because they couldn't seem to have a conversation about anything without her bringing them up. Chloe wasn't entirely ready to talk about it anyway, especially not with Lex there. She snapped out of her inner tirade when she heard him chuckle softly.  
  
"Okay, you too," he nodded at something that Lana said. "Hold on," Lex placed his hand over the speaker and turned to Chloe. "She wants to talk to you. I'm going to go now; can't be late for that meeting."  
  
"Sure," Chloe nodded and grabbed the phone; glad he'd given her an easy out. "Good luck."  
  
"I'll see you later," Lex squeezed her shoulder quickly before making his way out of the room.  
  
"Have a good day," she called to his retreating form. Once he was gone she pressed the phone to her ear. "Lana?"  
  
"Chloe!" Lana's voice sounded though loud and clear and Chloe was instantly glad to hear it.  
  
"Hey," she smiled softly. "How's Paris?"  
  
"It's nice," Lana told her slowly. "Not home though, I miss everyone."  
  
"We miss you too," Chloe assured her, slightly wary, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"How have you been doing?" Lana asked her, predictably concerned.  
  
"I'm...okay," Chloe told her lamely, pushing the plate of waffles away and sinking back into her chair.  
  
"That's convincing," Lana joked. When Chloe didn't reply, Lana sighed. "Chloe it's okay to tell people that you're upset."  
  
"I know that Lana," she tried not to snap at her. "But I'm just sick of everyone looking at me and treating me as if I'm going to have some kind of mental breakdown."  
  
"I know you are Chloe," Lana replied calmly. "I know that everyone's probably walking around on eggshells right now, and it's driving you crazy. But I also know that you're probably not okay, and you just don't know how to say it."  
  
Chloe swallowed painfully and nodded, only slightly aware of the fact that a stream of tears were slowly inching their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked her, voice hitching slightly.  
  
"I'm here," Chloe whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not," Lana's voice was shaky now, and Chloe knew that she was crying as well.  
  
"I know," Chloe assured her. "I'll be okay Lana."  
  
"I know you will be," Lana laughed shortly and Chloe could almost see her wiping frantically at the tears on her face, painting on a smile. "I have to go Chloe. I'm sorry, my phone card is about to run out."  
  
"Okay," Chloe smiled into the phone. "Hey Lana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I miss you," Chloe told her softly. She heard Lana's breath hitch again and knew that her friend had started crying again.  
  
"I miss you too," Lana sniffled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Chloe pressed the off button and set the phone down on the table, staring at it blankly for a minute. Wiping at her eyes once more, she stood up slowly and dropped her napkin onto the table. Her eyes fell on a set of keys beside Lex's forgotten napkin.  
  
Picking up the keys, Chloe turned around and held them out in front of her, not even surprised to see Lex standing there, his expression as guilty as hers was angry. She didn't bother wiping away the remaining tears, knowing that he'd already seen her crying. When he didn't reach out to grab the offered keys she let her arm drop.  
  
Lex still hadn't said anything, but his eyes were scanning her face in concern. "Chloe..." he finally started.  
  
She walked quickly over to him and thrust the keys into his hand. "You're going to be late," she muttered and couldn't meet his eyes. When she tried to walk away his hand closed around her arm, forcing her to stop.  
  
"Chloe," he said again, his voice a little desperate this time, looking for forgiveness. She took a deep breath and turned to look up at him, mentally cringing at the idea of him seeing her cry. When she met his eyes his face visibly softened.  
  
Chloe pulled her arm away at the sight of the pity in his eyes. "Don't," she told him. "Don't look at me like that." Lex let her wrench her arm away, and didn't stop her this time when she quickly left the room, heels clicking swiftly on the stone floor. 


	4. Three

**Chapter 3**

****

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Those of you who have expressed concerns, don't worry, Clark will be back, I've already got him writen back in. Just a matter of time. I hope this chapter will give you some hints about what's coming next, and because I myself am a spoiler junkie, I've included some spoilers at the end of this chapter. Procede with caution!_

* * *

Metropolis was alive with activity when Lex finally arrived. He had time for lunch before his meeting, and ordered for some Thai food to be brought to his office in Luthor Corp Plaza. On the top floor, across the hall from Lionel's, Lex's office had an impressive view of the city.  
  
He looked down at the world below him, feeling unusually insignificant for someone who was quite literally on top of the world. The giant globe on top of the Daily Planet building pushed his thoughts immediately to Chloe, not that they'd ever really strayed far from her all day anyways. He'd overheard her side of the conversation with Lana and felt indescribably guilty about it.  
  
Lex wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but when he'd heard the hurt in Chloe's voice, he hadn't been able to tear himself away. He knew that she was hurting, and he also knew that she would hide it forever before she confessed her pain to him. He didn't blame her.  
  
He'd been known to hide his emotions as well, but he didn't want Chloe to turn out like he did; emotionally reserved and coolly calculating. A part of him was glad that he'd overheard her, because now he knew just how much Smallville was crushing her right now. He didn't think Metropolis would be the place to help her either.  
  
He walked over to his desk and pressed down the call button on the phone. "Yes Mr. Luthor?" the voice of his secretary came in through the speaker.  
  
"Can you come in here please?" Lex asked her. Moments later the door opened and a pretty redhead rushed in, notebook in hand.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked him eagerly, pen poised over the paper and ready to go. Lex turned back to the Daily Planet building once more.  
  
"I need you to make some arrangements for me," Lex told her over his shoulder. "I'll be going to Paris next weekend. Could you please arrange a pilot and accommodations?"  
  
"Yes sir," she began writing. "Would you like your father's usual suite?"  
  
Lex hesitated. "As long as there are two bedrooms," he turned around now. "I'll be traveling with company."  
  
"When would you like to leave?" she asked.  
  
"Friday evening," he said decisively, beginning to get excited now, though he'd never let her know that. "Around nine; I'd like to arrived in Paris in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll take care of it right away," she smiled and made her way to the door.  
  
"Thank-you," he called absently, turning once more to the window, a small grin on his face. If Chloe wouldn't open up to him, maybe she would talk to Lana Lang.

* * *

Pete and Chloe helped the movers load up the last of the boxes into the large truck Lex had sent over. "I'm glad Luthor thought to send them," Pete slung an arm around her shoulders. "Moving sucks."  
  
"Thanks guys," Chloe waved to the movers when they climbed into the truck. "Walden will show you where to put them." They nodded and drove off.  
  
Pete followed Chloe back into the now empty house. He watched her look around the room and sigh. She told him about her conversation with Lana, and now he was beginning to reconsider his plans to leave on Thursday evening.  
  
"Chloe?" he asked her. She turned to him blankly. "I was thinking that maybe I would stay for another week or so..."  
  
She shook her head. "Pete you moved for a reason," she sat down on the stairs and he joined her. "I appreciate you coming out here for me, but the fact is that you don't live in Smallville anymore. You should go back when you planned."  
  
"I could stay longer," he sighed. "I don't want you here alone."  
  
"I'm not," Chloe told him, clearly not really believing it herself.  
  
"Clark is gone, and Lana is in Paris," Pete pointed out. "If I go too, all of your friends will be gone."  
  
"I've spent summers alone before Pete," she reminded him. "Besides, Lex is still around."  
  
He frowned at that. "Yeah...about that," he ran a hand over his head, not really wanting to anger her but having to express his concern. "I'm not sure that I like that idea...even though he has his good moments, the guy's still a Luthor."  
  
She frowned now. "So? It's Lex," she told him, as if that should really mean something to him.  
  
"But his father is Lionel Luthor," Pete stressed. "You know what he's like..."  
  
"Yeah I know," she snorted bitterly. "But Lex isn't his father, Pete. He's better than that."  
  
Pete bit his lip. "He's done some pretty bad stuff Chloe," he finally told her, referring to what Jonathan Kent had told him about Lex investigating Clark. Of course, Chloe didn't know about that. "Look, if it gets bad there, promise me you'll let me or the Kent's know. You don't have to stay there."  
  
"Pete," she smiled a very tiny smile, sad. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."  
  
"That's not true," he shook his head. "The Kent's offered their place, or you could stay with your aunt and uncle..."  
  
"I don't know my aunt and uncle," she cut in. "And as soon as Clark comes back the Kent's will want me out. It'll be all secrets and lies again."  
  
"And life with Luthor will be one endless truth telling session?" he snorted. She had to smile at that.  
  
"Thanks for the concern Pete," she squeezed his hand affectionately. "But I'm not going to be staying with Lex forever."  
  
"I know that," he slung his arm around her shoulders again. "I just worry about you."  
  
"Awww," she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked around the empty living room sadly. "I love you too."  
  
"Yeah?" he forced a laugh, hoping that she didn't notice his discomfort. Usually Chloe telling him that she loved him would be a dream come true, but he knew that she didn't mean it the way he wanted her to. "How much?"  
  
Chloe smiled slightly. "More than coffee," she whispered. Pete whistled.  
  
"I'm a lucky man," he chuckled genuinely this time and kissed her forehead quickly. Chloe snuggled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes tightly, happy to have him there.

* * *

Wednesday passed relatively quickly; Chloe and Pete hung out in Clark's loft most of the day. On Thursday morning they took Lex's limo into Metropolis. Chloe had a meeting with Gabe's lawyer, where she informed him that the house was ready to be put on the market.  
  
"I don't want to keep it," she told him certainly. "Please get rid of it."  
  
"All right," the lawyer, Keith Anderson, nodded gravely at her request and shuffled through some papers. "Also, have you decided what you want to do about the custody situation? Are you going to file for emancipation or remain under Lex Luthor's guardianship until you turn eighteen?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip, still unsure. "I don't know yet," she admitted. Keith nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"That's fine," he told her gently. "You don't have to decide right away. Just be aware that the process can take some time to be approved by the court."  
  
"If I were to go ahead with it," Chloe leaned forward on the table. "Would I be able to financially support myself? Would I have to quit school to work?"  
  
"Oh you would be quite all right I think," he smiled. Chloe hadn't really paid attention when they'd gone over her financial information two weeks before; she'd been too distracted. "Your father had used most of his savings during the months that he was unemployed, but his life insurance policy grants $500,000 in case of accidental death."  
  
"Seriously?" she gasped. She'd never expected that much before.  
  
"Yes," he smiled again. "Gabe was very clear about his desire that you be taken care of should something happen to him. He wanted you to be able to attend any university you want, and be comfortable financially."  
  
Chloe nodded and averted her eyes, studying her hands intently. Her eyes welled up and Keith closed his folder slowly. "I think that's all I have for today," he told her kindly. "Unless you have anymore questions?" She shook her head. "All right then. You have my card? Let me know what you decide to do, if you want to push for emancipation I will start on the paperwork. Okay?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe stood up when he did and shook his hand. "Thank-you."  
  
"Take care Chloe," Keith told her and held the door open. She said goodbye and joined Pete in the waiting room.  
  
"All done?" Pete stood up when she walked over.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay then," he threw his arm around her and led her to the elevator, Quinn following behind them. "Let's go eat."

* * *

They ate lunch at a small bistro next to Luthor Corp Plaza. Afterwards they headed up to the top floor of the office building, to Lex's office, where the billionaire was going to meet them and go with them to the airport.  
  
"We're here to meet Lex," Chloe told the secretary in front of his office.  
  
"Name?" the woman asked her, eyeing them sceptically.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe told her. The woman's face slid automatically into a sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Oh Ms. Sullivan," she cooed. "Mr. Luthor said that you are to be shown in immediately." She stood quickly and let Pete and Chloe to the door just behind her desk. She knocked on the door, just beneath the platinum coloured plaque that read Alexander Luthor, Vice President. They heard Lex's voice call for them to go in. The secretary pushed the door open and ushered Pete and Chloe in. "Ms. Sullivan is here sir."  
  
"Hey guys," Lex greeted Pete and Chloe, slipping his suit jacket on. "Thank you Chelsea." The secretary smiled adoringly at him and then left.  
  
Once she was gone Pete flashed Lex a grin. "I like her," he told them.  
  
"I bet you do," Chloe muttered and made her way over to the large windows overlooking the city.  
  
"Are you all packed?" Lex asked Pete while he tossed several papers into his briefcase and snapped it shut. He turned the key lock on the case and picked it up.  
  
"All set," Pete nodded. "Quinn is taking my bags to the car."  
  
"How's he working out by the way?" Lex asked Chloe. She pulled her hand quickly away from the window, not realizing that she'd been staring longingly at the Daily Planet office.  
  
"I like him," she assured them, allowing Lex to lead them out of the office, his hand on the small of her back. "You know his wife's pregnant?"  
  
"I did," Lex told her. "I'm hoping that by the time the baby's born his services won't be needed anymore."  
  
Chloe nodded; glad to hear that Quinn's wife wouldn't have to worry about her husband's safety while she was taking care of their baby. They took the elevator down to the main floor and walked outside, where the limo was waiting.  
  
Chloe winced when a camera flash went off, causing both Pete and Lex to look up. A reporter with an Inquisitor Press Pass, clipped to the lapel of his ugly brown suit, lowered his camera. "Mr. Luthor," the man greeted and gave them a nasty looking smile; he had a gold tooth and bore a remarkable resemblance to a used car salesman. Lex gestured for Pete to climb in the limo.  
  
"George Green," Lex returned stonily, reading the name on the press pass. He gave Chloe a hand into the limo and stood in front of the door, blocking her and Pete from the camera's view, and providing Chloe with a more interesting view of his Armani-clad backside. "Isn't there a three headed dog somewhere that you should be photographing?"  
  
Green smirked, giving Chloe the immediate thought of oil and too much hair gel. "Not today Lex," he peered over Lex's shoulder the best he could, eyes raking over Chloe. "You know that you're far more interesting than the run of the mill chemical mutations."  
  
"I'm touched," Lex remarked dryly and slid into the car.  
  
Beside her Pete snorted. "This guy's obviously never been to Smallville before," he muttered to Chloe, earning a grin from her.  
  
"Who's the girl Lex?" Green leered at Chloe. "She's a a little young isn't she? Even for you?"  
  
Lex's face grew dark, but before he could reply Chloe leaned over his lap and grabbed the door handle. "You're the investigative reporter here," she snarked. "You figure it out." With that she pulled the door roughly shut and flicked the button to lock the doors.  
  
Pete chuckled and her and even Lex smirked slightly. "Metropolis International Airport," Lex told the driver and then pressed the switch that slid a black privacy window into place.  
  
"Right across the street from the Daily Planet and it's the Inquisitor taking my picture," Chloe sighed. "I feel dirty."  
  
Lex bent forward and opened the mini fridge. He handed Pete a root beer and gave Chloe a bottle of Starbucks iced coffee. "Welcome to my world," he poured himself a brandy and sipped it thoughtfully.  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at Pete and opened her drink; Pete popped open his root beer and took a sip. "Must be rough," he snorted into the drink and him and Chloe both eyed the crystal glass that held Lex's brandy. Lex shot them an annoyed look.  
  
Pete and Chloe burst out laughing.  
  
TBC....

* * *

* * *

SPOILERS, in order:

-Exodus Pete

-Enter Lana and a original minor character, not a Mary Sue, just someone in there for a little humour.

-Exodus Lana

-Enter an old friend of Lex's...hint, he's gonna one day be known as Batman

-Exodus Batman

-Enter Lionel's goons

-Enter Clark Kent


	5. Closer

**Closer**  
_A/N: Okay all, this is the end of this episode! Up next is the Lana ep. :0)_

__   
  
When they got to the airport the driver unloaded the bags for them and handed them to Quinn, who followed a few feet behind them, eyes darting around in paranoia. Once they were inside the terminal, Lex reached into his suit coat and pulled a plane ticket out of the inside pocket. "I'm sorry Pete, but the Luthor Corp jet is being serviced right now. I had to get you a commercial flight," he explained, holding the ticket up.  
  
Pete shrugged. "Thanks but your didn't have to," he accepted the backpack that Quinn held out and slipped it on. "I could have taken the bus."  
  
Lex smirked. "This is quicker," he told Pete. "Have a good flight." He held his hand out to Pete.  
  
"Thanks man," Pete reached out and shook Lex's hand.  
  
Lex held the ticket up again. "I'll check your bag," he offered and grabbed the duffle bag from Quinn, gesturing for the guard to follow him and leave Pete and Chloe some privacy.  
  
Chloe bit her lip, not sure what to say. "I can't believe I'm watching you go again," she finally choked out.  
  
"If you want me to stay..." Pete trailed off, eyeing her carefully.  
  
"I do," she admitted. "But I won't let you stay. You have a life there now, and I need to build one here. Even if that means you won't be a part of it."  
  
"I will be," he assured her, grinning. "Think you could get rid of me? You're crazy." Chloe grinned weakly. When she met his eyes she began to cry softly. Pete reached out and hugged her tightly.  
  
She buried her face in his neck and didn't want to let go. "I'll miss you Pete," she laughed and wiped carefully at her eyes, not wanting to smudge her mascara in the airport, in front of that many people.  
  
"Miss you too," he pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead. Lex was making his way back over now so Chloe and Pete pulled away from each other reluctantly.  
  
Lex stopped beside them and handed Pete the ticket. "You're all set," he told him.  
  
"Thanks," Pete nodded to him and glanced down at the ticket. "Boarding starts in five. I should go."  
  
"Okay," Chloe nodded and smiled sadly. Pete hugged her again.  
  
"Be good," he warned. "Try not to get yourself arrested."  
  
"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes. When Pete continued to stare at her she nudged him. "Go!"  
  
He went. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder. Chloe waved at him and Lex raised a hand briefly as well.  
  
"Pete!" she yelled after him. When he turned around Chloe grinned through her watery eyes. "More than all of the coffee in Columbia!"  
  
He looked confused for a second, but then broke into a grin to mirror hers. "You too Sullivan," he laughed. "More than all of the football in Texas!"  
  
Chloe laughed and wiped at her eyes again. Pete turned around a corner towards the departure gates, and then he was gone. She didn't say anything, just watched the spot where he'd been standing.  
  
Lex squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
TBC...

* * *

_Next time on Smallville:_

_ Lex hands Chloe a French-English dictionary..."Better start packing"..._

_ "Bonjour," Lex nodded to a man in an impecably tailored three piece suit. "Reservations pour Luthor"..._

_ A clanking sound is heard briefly and then a door swings open...Lana blinks dumbly for a moment..."Oh my God!"..._

_ Chloe looks upset and holds a plastic card up to Lex defiantly. "I don't want your money Lex. And I don't want you to buy things for me"..._

_ "With you around he had someone to take care of, he's never had that before," Lana tells Chloe..._

_ Lex helped Chloe out of the limo, and they were greeted by a sudden flurry of camera flashes..."Paparrazi"..."Just smile"...._


End file.
